1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of electro-optical devices, such as an active matrix driven liquid crystal device, an electrophoresis apparatus like an electronic paper, and an EL (Electro-Luminescence) display, and a method of manufacturing the same. The invention also relates to a technical field of an electronic apparatus including such an electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an electro-optical device capable of so-called active matrix driven has been known. The active matrix driven electro-optical device includes, on a substrate, pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix, thin film transistors (TFT) connected to each of pixel electrodes, and also includes data lines and scanning lines that are connected to each of TFTs and provided parallel to a row direction and column direction, respectively, so as to be driven by an active matrix method. Such an electro-optical device can also include counter electrodes opposed to the pixel electrodes, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the pixel electrodes and counter electrodes, and alignment films formed over each of pixel electrodes and counter electrodes, so as to enable image display.
The orientation state of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer that have been set to a given orientation state by the alignment film, is appropriately changed depending on a given potential difference between the pixel electrodes and counter electrodes. Thus, transmittance for light transmitting in the liquid crystal layer varies, enabling images to be displayed.
In this case, the alignment film plays a large role in keeping the liquid crystal molecules to which electric field is not applied, in a given orientation state. In order to realize this, a method where the alignment film is composed of a polymer organic compound, such as polyimide, and rubbing for the alignment film is implemented has been widely adopted. The rubbign is a treatment where a surface of the alignment film after annealed is unidirectionally rubbed with a buff cloth rolled around a rotating metal roller. This allows principal chains of polymer to be extended along a given direction such that the liquid crystal molecules are aligned along the extending direction.
In addition, the substrate of the electro-optical device can include an image display area where scanning lines, data lines, and pixel electrodes are provided, and a peripheral area where a driver for scanning lines, a driver for data lines, and connection terminals for external circuit for supplying given signals to these drivers are provided.